The Golden Duo
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: When Hermione comes to live with Harry, they both find out about harbored feelings, and friendships turning to love. Complete... I think I might cry...
1. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I wish I did but I don't… 

**Next I would like to tell you that this is going to be a short fic. Harry Hermione. And it will contain sex as well as cussing, as all of my stories do. The characters are going to be a little OOC. Also this is Deathly Hallows Compatible but doesn't follow the epilogue… frankly cause I don't agree with the epilogue. **

**Otherwise enjoy my fic, and R&R por favor**

Harry heard the doorbell ring at Number 12 Grimuald Drive and looked up at the clock, realizing that it was already 3pm, and he hadn't got a change to clean himself up.

"Damn it." He looked around then summoned a towel wiping off his chest. "One second…" he yelled out as the doorbell rung again. Harry tossed the towel onto a chair and went to the door, opening it to find his long time best friend and one of the best looking witches of his time.

Hermione was awe struck. She had been looking down at her bags when the door opened, but when she caught sight of Harry, her knees just about gave out.

Standing there at the door of his house stood man, no longer the boy-who-lived, but now the Man-who-defeated. He stood there in nothing more than a pair of very tight fitting jeans, giving Hermione a chance to appreciate just what Quidditch had done for him. Broad muscled shoulders that gave way to toned pecs, and an amazingly sculpted six-pack. He even had that V that started at the top of his hips and dipped into his pants below. The muscles in his arms were large yet not so big as to stand out, and his skin was tanned and pulled tight across his impressive muscles.

Not only that but he was also covered in a sheen of sweat and dirt that made him look older and even more rugged. It was all that she could do to stop from throwing herself on to him and begging him to take her there. She didn't completely succeed in her endeavor, because in the next second her arms were wrapped around his neck, and the rest of her body pressed tightly to his in a hug that completely reflected how she felt. She hadn't see Harry in six months, and she had missed everything about him.

Harry was slightly taken aback at the girl in his arms. She had grown up in the last six months… maybe it was because before that he saw her practically everyday so he never noticed the changes but he knew that the woman he was holding was no longer a girl, but a full fledged woman. She had cut her hair he noticed as in breathed in the scent of Sweat Pea, it was still wavy, but tamed, and at her chin. Her chest had filled out quite nicely, he reasoned, noticing only because it was pressed so tightly against his own bare chest. He took a step back to look at her better.

What he found was one very delectable woman. Curves in all the right places, a nice size chest, beautiful face, sun-kissed skin, and legs any man would die to have wrapped around his waist. She was clad in a modest yet hot black shirt that clung to her legs, a green v-neck tank top, and some strappy low heals.

"Goodness 'Mione…. When did you turn into a vixen?" Harry asked giving her a sly smile.

"Apparently around the same time that you turned into a Greek God." Hermione laughed and pulled her bags into the house closing the door behind her. "It's great to see you Harry, I really have missed you…"

"Well seeings how you're moving in here… I guess you won't have a problem with that anymore. Here…" he said gently taking her bags for her and showing her to the stairs, "let me show you to your room, I spent a whole month working on it so you better like it." He said with a pseudo sternness in his voice.

Hermione gave him a haughty look, "Oh I don't know… you know how picky I am…"

Harry smiled at her. They climbed to the top floor where both of their rooms were located. He opened the door to the room and moved in setting down her bags and letting her get a view of her new home.

The room was in direct contrast with the rest of the house. Instead of dark gray walls, and a room covered in a thick layer of dust, she found a bright beautiful room. The walls were painted a bright blue color from ceiling down to about waist high, from there to the ground was mahogany wood paneling. Her bed and dresser were done in the same mahogany wood. When she noticed the wood on the bed, she noticed just how great the bed was. It was a huge four poster king size bed with what looked like blue satin sheets, and a big soft hand–made quilt. She moved into the room more and found a huge bathroom done in white and blue, and it had a huge whirlpool tub.

Hermione turned around and found Harry watching her, waiting for her reaction. For the second time that day she found herself in his arms, this time thanking him. "Harry its beautiful, I love it."

A huge smile broke out on his face as he hugged her closer. "I'm glad that you like it…"

Hermione looked up at him, and couldn't hold back a smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome 'Mione." He said looking down at her, their faces only a few inches apart. He regretfully let her out of his arms. "Um… I… I guess I better go hop in the bath…" he was back tracking, "Dinner will be ready at five… go ahead and unpack… and feel free to explore…"

Hermione watched him oddly, "You know I have been here before…"

"Um… Yeah… I know… But you could check out the changes…" and then a look came across Harry's face that Hermione couldn't quite place, "maybe take a look at the Library…"

Hermione's face lit up instantly as she remembered the vast expanse that the library had been last time she had been there. Not wanting to look to eager she tried to down play her excitement by moving toward the bed and beginning to unpack, "Yeah… I might check out the library later…Did you do anything drastic with it?"

Harry looked as if he was trying to remember, "hum… I guess your going to have to go down there and find out…"

She gave him a death glare… "I'll probably take a glance at it after I'm done un-packing…"

Harry nodded. "Have fun…" he stated before he left the room.

Harry walked into his own room, which was modeled almost exactly like Hermione's except that instead of blue his room was done in red. He quickly slipped into his bathroom and turned on the taps in his tub. As he was waiting for the tub to fill up he pulled out his wand and tapped the mirror. A picture of Hermione quickly came to view. He watched her enlarge her bags and unpack, making the room he had spent countless hours on, hers.

He was so glad that she was here, and happy, that he found himself smiling just at the sight of her. He noticed that the tub was full and turned off the tap, slipping off his jeans and boxers, he slipped into the tub and turned on the jets, letting the water relax his aching muscles, and cleanse his sweaty body, as he watched Hermione.

She had tapped the radio with her wand, and was softly singing to along with 3 Doors Down as they sang Kryptonite, while she moved her clothing from her suitcase into the dresser. He wasn't spying on her. He just wanted to see her reaction to the library. He loved seeing her smile and he knew that there wasn't anything in this world that mad her happier than books.

She didn't do as he expected though. She didn't unpack quickly and run down stairs, instead she took the time to unpack and decorate her room completely. Harry slipped out of the tub and moved down stairs to the kitchen starting on Dinner. He bewitched the mirror in the kitchen to alert him when she walked into the library.

But the alert never came. Instead at five when he was placing two large Caesar salads with spicy grilled shrimp and salmon on top, Hermione stepped off of the last stair wearing a short green billowy skirt and white halter top, with no shoes. Harry had to stop himself from drooling.

"Harry this looks wonderful,"

"So do you…" Harry said before he could stop himself, "I mean… thank you"

Hermione gave him a dazzling smile, took a few steps toward him and gave him a chaste peck on his cheek. "Let's eat."

Harry pulled her chair out for her before taking his own seat. "Did you like the Library?" he asked knowing full well that she didn't take the time to see it.

"I haven't checked it out yet, I figured that you might want to be there… so you can show me every little thing you've done."

Harry smiled at this and took a bite of his salad. "I'd be happy to."

She was speechless… Hermione Granger, know it all, got an opinion about everything, was speechless.

Harry's hand was on the small of her back pushing her slowly deeper into the room.

It was huge, two floors, the second being a loft style walk way around a second set of shelving, instead of a full floor. There was a spiral staircase at the other end of the room leading up to the second floor. On the ground floor was a huge fireplace, bookcases full of books of muggle and magical books alike, and many couches and big soft chairs alike. The floor was covered in red and green soft carpet, the walls that weren't covered in books were a dark red, a huge chandler hung from the ceiling, spreading bright light through out the huge room.

"Hermione you might want to start breathing again, it might let you enjoy it a little more…"

"It's perfect… How did you…? I swear you pulled this room directly from my mind…"

"I did no such thing, I just thought of everything you liked… and then put it all together."

Hermione turned to him, and Harry wasn't disappointed. The smile on her face at that moment was bigger and brighter than any smile he had ever seen on her face before. She moved so that she was standing directly in front of him, one of her hands resting on his chest, the other clasped loosely around his, stroking her thumb slowly over the top of his callused hand.

"Hermione… what are you doing?"

Her smile hadn't left her face as she looked up into Harry's bright green eyes, "Thanking you."

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. At his surprised gasp, she took advantage of his open mouth and slid her tongue into his mouth, caressing his tongue with hers. The hand on his chest gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She hooked a leg around his stroking his leg with it, her lips never leaving his.

Harry was shaking. His body was responding, and all he wanted to do was lay her down and take her right then. When he started to deepen the kiss she responded, moaning into his mouth and pressing her body closer to his, before slowly pulling back.

When he opened his eyes he saw her staring deep into his eyes. "Thank you, Harry. For everything." At that she let go of him and slipped from the room, leaving a very horny, very flustered, and very confused Harry Potter standing in her wake.

**Like it? I hope so. Please review, and let me know. It happens to be my first Harry Hermione fic and I hope I'm doing it right. **


	2. Italian Dancing

I own nothing… Ok so I hope I answer everyone's question in this chapter… R&R Its going to be a little shorter than what I usually right but it's a filler and what happens next needs to be in its own chapter. 

Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of singing. He turned and looked at the clock, finding it 7:30 in the morning, and decided he should probably get up. Slipping from his bed he moved over to the closet and threw on a fairly tight pair of dark jeans. After brushing his teeth and running a hand through his messy hair, leaving it in its just woken up look, he heads down stairs.

Hermione had gotten up early, as was her custom, and had gone downstairs to get some breakfast. She took a look at the very well stocked fridge and found everything she needed to make strawberry pancakes. Just as she started pulling everything from the cupboards and fridge she heard a soft pop behind her. Turning around she found Kretcher.

"Good Morning Kretcher."

"Morning Miss. Mione. Good to see you again."

"Thank you, it is good to see you as well. Did you have a nice day off yesterday?"

"Kretcher visited the elves at Hogwarts yesterday. It is nice of Mr. Harry to let me have a day off to see my friends. Thank you Miss Mione. I know it was you that told him to do that."

"You're quite welcome Kretcher." Hermione smiled at him.

"Would you like me to make the Pancakes for you, Miss Mione?" Kretcher popped up onto the counter so that he was almost eye level with her.

"No thank you, I want to make Harry's favorite breakfast for him… but you are more than welcome to help…"

When Harry entered the dinning room, Hermione was singing some soft sounding muggle song that he had never heard of before.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said, sitting at the bar facing the kitchen and her.

"Morning Harry, I'm almost done with breakfast, so don't go anywhere," She said, not yet looking at him, but focusing on making sure the pancakes didn't burn.

Kretcher appeared in front of Harry on the bar with a bowl of Strawberries and cup of tea for him. "Here you are Mr. Harry."

"Thank you Kretcher. How was your day yesterday?"

"Very good thank you sir."

Harry sipped his tea and reached for a strawberry before looking up at Hermione, "Your making Strawberry pancakes aren't you?"

"Can't put anything past you now can I?" She asked placing a platter of warm pancakes next to him. Kretcher placed plates and silverware in front of him and in front of the seat next to him for Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the elf and took a seat next to Harry who was already serving himself half the stack. A cup of tea appeared in front of her, and all of the dishes as well as the elf disappeared.

"So how is Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked, the last time he had seen any of them was at his 18th birthday, which was 6 months ago. (A/N if you think about the time line, the final battle was the June after his 17th birthday, so its only been 7 months past the final battle, making it January of the following year.)

"Ron is off playing Quidditch for the cannons, and is dating one of the chasers… I can't remember her name. Ginny is still with Dean… they seem to be happy together…" Hermione said, watching Harry for any reaction. She knew that he had walked in on Ginny cheating on him with Dean. It was the reason Harry had distanced himself from everyone…

"Good for Ron… How are you parents?"

She gave him a small smile, taking another bite into her pancakes; "They are fine. It took about three months for all of their memories to come back, and another two for them to forget about the false memories I put into their heads. They are ok now… but now that they remember everything I just can't stay with them, after everything that has happened, I just need to be in the wizarding world."

"Well I am certainly glad that you finally decided to take me up on my offer to live here, this house is way to big for just me."

Hermione smiled softly and continued eating her breakfast. When Harry finished his pancakes he stretched his arms high over his head, giving Hermione a very impressive view of his muscled chest. He rested the arm nearest her on the back of her stool, and watched her finish off her breakfast.

"That was very good Hermione, Thank you."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well I've spent the past six months working on the house, living off the money Sirius, and my parents left me. My plan has been to get the house fixed up, then when the house is done apply for an aurror position. We can both easily live off the money, so if you want you don't have to worry about work, and help me with the house, worrying about a job later?"

"Sounds good, I don't mind cleaning this place up with you. What room are we working on?"

"I just finished the library before you got here, so I've done our rooms, the library, and the kitchen. I guess we should probably start on either the dinning room or the living room. But I think in honor of your arrival that I should take a vacation…"

"A Vacation? That sounds like fun…"

"How about a day out. Gringotts to get some money, some ice cream for lunch, stop by and say hi to George, shop for anything you need… I'm sure you want to go to flourish and botts, they know what books I have in my library, so you won't have to worry about duplicating anything."

"I like this plan of yours. Let me go up and get dressed… then we can go."

Hours later they stepped out of Flourish and Botts, Hermione in a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans, a pink and blue flowery halter top, and her blue robes. Harry was wearing the pants from earlier along with a tight green shirt that matched his eyes and his usual black robes.

Harry had a bag at his side that was filled with books that he had gotten for Hermione, and was looking around in the fading light. He looked over at Hermione, "Dinner?"

"You spoil me Harry honestly…"

"What?" he said in amusement, "I've missed you, and you deserve to be spoiled." He pulled her to his side in a half hug, "Now where do you want to eat?"

Hermione's arm easily wrapped around his waist, and she decided to stay there instead of pull away like she usually would after a hug. She liked being pressed to his side and didn't want to let go just yet, "Surprise me…"

Harry placed the bag down on the ground and pulled out his wand tapping the bag it quickly disappeared into his library. "Hold on tight…" he began spinning and apperated away.

They landed in front of a casual enough looking building. Soft music could be heard coming from inside along with smells of pasta and spices.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, her arm still wrapped around him, and her face turned up towards his.

"Florence." He said casually as he stepped into the restaurant, and in Italian asked for a table for two near the dancing floor.

"You speak Italian?" Hermione asked as she sat across the small table from him.

"Language spell, I can speak any language I want to…"

He ordered for them, and they ate under the candlelight and over light conversation. They discussed the Cannons' how they might actually get to the world cup this year. How Teddy was growing up well, giving his grandmother a run for her money by constantly changing his appearance when he was around other children.

As they finished their dinner Harry stood up and held his hand out to her, "Dance with me?"

She placed her hand into his and followed him out to the dance floor, slipping easily into his arms and into the slow dance that the band was playing.

"When did you get so romantic Harry?"

He twirled her around and dipped her, pulling her back into his body, holding her so that their bodies were pressed completely against each other's. "When the person I'm with deserves it."

Hermione was floored; did he feel for her what she had felt for him for years? She had lied when she told Ron that she felt like Harry was a brother to her. She had always been in love with Harry, but had figured that he would be with Ginny… when she found out that Ginny cheated on him, not only did she want to destroy Ginny, but she also wanted to scream at herself for being glad that she did so that she would have a chance.

She looked up at him and her chocolate eyes locked with his dazzling green ones. He leaned down and kissed her. They spun slowly on the dance floor, their lips pressed against one another's. Harry's hand was resting on the small of her back and pressed her closer as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her lips begging for entrance. She was the last person to deny him anything…

She opened her mouth to him, caressing his tongue as it slipped into her mouth. The hand on his shoulder slipped into his dark messy hair and held his head to hers, causing him to moan into her mouth.

"Hermione?" Harry asked breathlessly as he broke the kiss.

A grin spread across her face as she opened her eyes, "Take me home, Harry…"

He nodded and moved back to the table dropping some money on the table and taking her outside. She rose on her toes and kissed him as he apperated them home.

I think I answered everything but if they are both virgins… for the sake of the M rated scenes, no. Hermione was with Ron, Harry with Ginny, because they both believed that they would be with that person forever. Also Ron and Hermione broke up because of the chaser on the team, he found that they had more in common and were more compatible.

**Review please, let me know. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last or if there will be more I haven't decided yet… I would love to know what everyone thinks.**


	3. like rabbits

I know you all hate me because I took so long… and I'm sorry. I just moved up to college and I was debating what to do with this story… that's why I updated like three chapters in my other story and left this one alone for a while. Also I was kinda depressed at the lack of reviews that I'm getting, but I guess I can't really do anything about that… its just sad though that other peoples stories by the third chapter are all the way up to 100, and I have 20 something on this one, and 74 on a story that has 15 chapters… so please review guys and gals… it hurts when there are no reviews… otherwise enjoy the story…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry held Hermione close to him kissing her senseless as they appeared back at the house. Hermione reached behind her and opened the door not breaking the kiss and pulled Harry inside. He kicked it close and devoured her mouth groaning softly as she undid his shirt and pushed it from his body. Her cool hand stroking down his hot chest and arms, feeling every single muscle under his perfect skin.

"Hermione…" Harry said in a breathless voice against her lips.

"Yes?" she asked back, her fingers sliding around the top of his pants, not pushing them off just yet, but gently stroking is waist and back.

"Don't you…" he paused for a moment as she leaned up and kissed him again, "Don't you think we need to talk… about this?"

She stepped away with an innocent smile on her face… "Ok," She said slowly slipping the buttons on her shirt out of their respective holes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Harry's eyes were glued to her hands and his brain had quit functioning correctly a long time ago. "I… um… about… me…and you… so um… I guess… us?"

"Us… humm… I like the sound of that…" she said slipping the shirt off of her shoulders so that she stood in front of him in simply a red and black lacy bra and her form fitting jeans.

"So do I," Harry said very quickly… at the moment he wanted to do anything but talk, but of course he had gotten himself into this whole talking thing… and there was some important reason for him to finish it… not that he could remember it right now while watching Hermione strip in front of him. Dear god he had wanted this since their first hug… and right when she is about to throw herself at him… he wants to talk… genius? I think not. "We do need… to talk about this though."

She gave him one of the most genuine and beautiful smiles that had ever graced her perfect face. Taking a step back into his arms, she gently pushed him down onto the couch behind him and took a seat on his lap, her two legs on one side of him, her back resting against the side of the couch. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her body and looked her straight in the eye. "So talk…"

Harry laughed softly, "Ok… Hermione… I… I have liked you for a really long time…as in since first year. Every other person I have been with…I um… I have compared to you… and every single one of them has… well failed." He hesitated here… he wanted to tell her that he loved her, always has. But the little person on his shoulder was reminding him that he had just put his heart on the line, and he needed to something from Hermione before he could take that risk.

Hermione took his pause as a go ahead to start speaking. "I really wish you would have told me earlier… because since first year when you saved me from the troll… all I've wanted to do was jump into your arms. Harry," she said bringing her hand up to rest over his heart, "The whole wizarding world may consider you their savior… but you are my personal hero…you always have been." At this she stopped… she had two choices… tell him that she was madly in love with him and that if he asked her to marry him right that second and produce a bunch of bushy haired green eyed babies she would wouldn't even hesitate to say yes… or she could continue what she started and wait for later to profess her love. She chose the latter.

She moved much like an exotic dancer would over him, pressing her bra-clad breasts into his chest as she shifted to straddle him. Harry's hands immediately grasped her hips, holding her closer so that she could feel just how much he wanted her at that moment. Hermione gasped at his evident long hard erection, and mindlessly moved her hips against it.

"Do you mind if we put the rest of our talking on hold till later, I've been waiting months… no… years to get you alone like this. I have to say that talking is really the last thing on my mind." Hermione asked him, leaning down and nipping at the sensitive flesh where his neck met his collarbone. Her eyes rose and met his, and in the most pleading voice she could imagine said one word that was Harry's undoing.

"Please?"

Harry stood up then, gripping her around the waist, having her wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her up to his room. He could not think of a single other thing he would be enjoying more. Here Hermione was, the love of his life, with her legs wrapped around him pressing her moist hot center against his throbbing erection, her arms around his neck, playing with his hair, and her mouth… her mouth kissing and licking and nipping at the skin of his shoulders and neck as he carried her up to his room.

Hermione couldn't keep herself off of Harry if she tried… not that she was trying. In fact from anyone's perspective she was trying to press their bodies closer than humanly possible…and she was driving him nuts while doing so.

She moved up to his ear nipping at his ear lobe, running her tongue against the sensitive skin behind it before whispering, "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. Against a wall, on the bed, on the floor… in the kitchen… in every single room of this huge house I want to feel you pumping in and out of me and giving us so many orgasms neither of us will be able to walk for a month."

Harry was on the second floor… only one more to go when he had to stop press her back against the wall and lean into her, panting just from her words. "Hermione…" he growled into her hair gripping her hips as if they were the only thing holding him in this world, "If you keep talking like that… this is going to be over much faster than either of us want."

Hermione arched her back against the wall pressing her center even tighter against his, "Actually… I was thinking of making you explode early… to… take the edge off… then fuck like rabbits all night… I'm sure I can get you up for round 2," she kissed his ear and continued talking, "and round 3," another gentle kiss, "and many more rounds after that…"

His hips involuntarily bucked against her, causing his hard member to press against her clit and make her in turn moan the most animalistic growl, it actually put every animal within hearing distance into heat… and if it could do that to the animals… just think what Harry's reaction was.

He quickly pulled out his wand and tapped both of their bodies, causing their clothes to disappear. He then mumbled something tapping his wand against her perfectly flat toned and tanned stomach… "Hermione… I don't know how long…"

Hermione ignored him and wiggled against him until it caused him to enter her soaking wet pussy. "Now Harry…. Right here… right now…"

At these words he thrust up into her, impaling her on his huge cock, "Holy shit… you are so fucking big…" she panted as she rocked her hips, riding him, using the wall for leverage.

Harry dipped his head down and took her nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the hard bud as he pushed himself over and over again inside of her. He could feel every single muscle pulling at him, pulling him deeper inside of the most beautiful creature in the world. Her legs tightened around his hips pulling him closer and deeper.

Hermione was on the fastest possible road to orgasm there ever was. She was with the love of her life, who was not good looking, but a god amongst men, who filled her completely, and who cared about her… and did she mention that he was hot?

She took his face in her hand and lifted it away from her breasts, causing the cool air of the room to rush over her wet hard nipple, causing her to shudder before she looked him directly in the eye and kissed him. His tongue caressed hers and he thrust hard into causing her to scream into his mouth in orgasm and him to erupt inside of her.

When the last shudders passed Harry was leaning heavily into Hermione, pressing her close to his body and the wall. His hands framed her face and her legs remained wrapped around his waist.

In between pants he said, "Do… you have… any idea what… you do… to… me?"

Hermione smiled and stroked his jaw with a finger, and getting lost in his emerald green eyes said, "If it's half as good as what you do to me…"

"Better," Harry replied, "You are perfect."

Hermione removed herself from him but didn't leave; instead she stood in front of him and intertwined her fingers with his. "There's something else I need to say to you…"

Harry looked down at her with questioning eyes and gave her hand a small squeeze, "And what is that?"

"That… well that…" she looked up at him flustered and out of words… should she just say it? She wanted to… but what if he didn't love her… guess she would have to take her chances… leap of faith… if I jump will he catch me… "I love you… I have for years…"

Harry was shocked…she loved him… SHE LOVED HIM… He could shout from the roof top right then… because every dream he ever had about her was coming true… Hermione Granger… brightest witch of her age…loved him. He knew that he would think of this moment for the rest of his life if he ever needed to conjure a patronus because he couldn't be happier.

"I love you too, Hermione…" he replied dipping his head down to capture her lips. Each one of them poured every pent up emotion they hand into their kiss, showing the other that what they had just said was real and alive… they were in love.

Hermione griped his hand and pulled gently breaking the kiss. She had a fun and mischievous look in her eye that almost had Harry scared… until she spoke. "Ok… so we've christened the wall… I believe I mentioned the bed next… then the floor… the kitchen…"

"Woman you are going to be the death of me…" he said as he followed her up the stairs and into his room.

When they stepped inside she stopped. Looking around she found that the walls had many pictures of herself with Harry, or with Harry and Ron, and some of just her. She moved to one particular one that hung next to his bed. It was a newspaper clipping of Harry and herself. She recognized it as one that Rita Seeker had put on top of a story she wrote about them being together… across the top of the story read two words, _Golden Duo_. Hermione had to laugh. It was an obvious reference to when people called Harry, Ron and herself the _Golden trio._

"I always liked the ring of that… us together… when she published that story I thought I had given myself away… took me about three days to realize that she was just guessing…" Harry said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought she had found my diary…" Hermione confessed leaning back into his arms and watching the couple in the picture take the same pose and wave at them…

"You wrote about me in your diary?" he asked kissing her ear, "Was it naughty?"

She laughed, "Not in the beginning… but later on… after I understood more…" she turned in his arms, letting her hands rest on his chest, "It got very, very racy…"

Harry gave her the sexiest look she had ever seen, causing her to go weak in the knees, "What do you say about getting racy on the bed over there," he asked.

She gave a short look to the bed then back to him… "I thought you'd never ask…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

**DO YOU LIKE IT? THEN REVIEW… if you really want me to write any quicker I need reviews people… thanx**


	4. The room

I own nothing… but you already knew that… now for what you don't already know… 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry was asleep. Hermione was lying next to him watching, as he breathed peacefully, no remnants of the times when he would be woken by horrible dreams of the Dark Lord. Hermione smiled a shy and soft smile thinking, _thank god we got rid of Voldemort when we did… I don't think any of us, especially Harry could have survived much more death. _She stroked her hand slowly over his chest as she reveled in the feel of his hard, muscled, warm body against hers.

She was letting him rest and sleep… they had done it three times after the wall. First on the bed, then keeping to her earlier statement on the floor, then he had picked her up and they had gone at it again on the bed before he had collapsed. She was tired… and sore, but it was a pleasant sore, but she just couldn't sleep… something about not wanting to miss any second that she could touch him…

"You have that furrowed look on your face honey, what's wrong?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes filled with concern.

"I didn't realize you were awake…" Hermione said back.

"How can I sleep when I have the most beautiful woman in the world laying against me? Now what's wrong?" Harry asked with a smile. If he had it his way, she would never frown again, he was going to make it his personal mission to keep a grin plastered on her face at all times.

"Nothing at all… Just thinking of how happy you make me…"

Harry pulled her body up his, and brought his lips down to kiss her. It was gentle, sweet, and nothing like the demanding kisses they had shared over the last few hours.

Hermione lifted her lips from his, "You are an amazing kisser…" she trailed her hand down his chest in between their bodies, letting her fingers slide over his torso slowly, "and an amazing lover…" she kissed him again, and slipped her legs over his until she was straddling him. "Harry Potter… your just plain amazing…"

Harry chuckled at this last statement and kissed her again, letting his tongue slide over her lips begging for entrance, then slipping inside when she granted him permission. Their tongues danced, and stroked, and soothed. "You do realize that there is a contradiction to that statement right?" Harry replied when they came up for air.

Hermione was laying on top of him, their legs were curled around each others, their chests pressed together… "Oh yeah… and what would that be?"

"That I'm just PLAIN amazing… I believe that is an oxymoron…" he replied taking a slightly know it all tone.

"Fine then. Harry Potter… you are amazing…" 

"I am nothing compared to you, love. You bring out every good quality I have…"

They kissed for a while before sleep over took them and they both fell into sleep dreaming of the other.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, he was gone. Well he wasn't actually gone, he just wasn't in bed anymore. She slipped out of bed and went over to his drawers. She quickly found one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. After checking and making sure they weren't hand-me-downs from Dudley she slipped them on and padded down to the kitchen.

Harry sat at the counter eating an omelet, which by the looks of it had been prepared by Kretcher. She smiled when she noticed that next to him was an omelet for herself along with a cup of tea, and a small bowl of fruit.

"Good morning, Love." Harry said kissing her softly as she sat down next to him. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough I suppose… see I had this man laying next to me who was so damn sexy that I wanted to screw him more than I wanted to sleep… it was rather distracting…"

"I know the feeling…" Harry said causing them both to chuckle and Kretcher to quickly leave the room. Harry shook his head and took another few bites before looking up at her again, and taking a swig of his tea spoke, "Do you think… well it might be too early but… do you …"

"Just spit it out Harry…" Hermione implored him.

"You think after breakfast… you want to move your stuff… into my room…" there was a pause but before she could say anything he started talking again, "I mean… if you don't want to that's fine… I was just thinking…."

She kissed him just to shut him up… and it worked, just like it always did. When she did break the kiss she looked right into this eyes and said, "Yes Harry, we can move my stuff into your room… but do you think that I could turn it into like a study sort of thing…"

"Hermione you could turn it into a circus ring for all I care, what ever makes you happy makes me happy."

For the next three months they fixed the house until every room looked like brand new. They also christened every single room… multiple times. They had to admit they were much happier. Andromada would bring over Teddy every other weekend, after Hermione had successfully turned one of the spare bedrooms into a room just for him.

Teddy always had the best time when he was with Hermione and Harry, and he usually behaved well, not changing his appearance very much, and only when they were watching him. Never once did they mistake him for someone else's kid.

One day, when Hermione had come back from taking Teddy home, she walked into an empty house. It was quite surprising because neither of them had jobs, so they spent almost all of their time together… it was a very rare occasion that they weren't together. The only time they really spent apart was when Hermione took Teddy home to his Grandmother. Harry was uncomfortable with saying good-bye even when he knew that Teddy would be back in two weeks, and that he could come by and see him whenever. When Hermione realized this she had offered to take Teddy by herself, and Harry had seemed very relieved, always telling his godson that he would see him soon, and never did she once hear Harry say the words good-bye.

She set down her bag and hung up her cloak on a beautiful wood coat hanger that she remembered them hand sanding together just a few weeks ago. She looked around the living room, keeping her ears open for any sound of him, as she admired just how much work they had both put into this house. It reflected both of them. Warm, bright colors, beautiful woodwork all around. Comfortable and functional furniture, and nearly every room had some form of bookshelf in it.

Hermione walked past the dinning room, looking for him in there, instead she was reminded of the times Harry had sat her on their dinning room table and had his wicked way with her… Then she moved up the stairs, peering into the library… which they had christened more times than either of them could count. She checked both their bedroom and the study, but he was clearly absent from either. She almost gave up looking for him until she heard a thump from upstairs. _I wonder if he is up there?_ She went back into the hall and found the stairs to the attic down and more sounds coming from above.

She moved up the stairs quietly, making sure not to make a single sound. When she reached the top of the stairs she was frozen in her tracks. The attic was no longer the dusty messy home of a hippogriff, but a room filled with pictures, and pieces of the past that had meaning to Harry. Pictures of Sirius, Remus, Tonks, even a few of the twins. Not to mention all of the pictures of his parents that he could find. She was reminded of a shrine when she stepped into the room, and was moved at the amount of hard work and time Harry had put into this room to make it his haven. It even contained the Mirror of Erised on one wall. She took another few steps into the room and found Harry putting up pictures of himself and Hermione, next to those of his father and mother.

"Harry…" Hermione said quietly, trying not to startle him, but simply make him aware of her presence.

Harry turned around and gave her a shy look, he looked back at the picture he had just put up and waved his wand over it, permanently sticking it to the wall. It looked so familiar and yet a little foreign at the same time. It was a picture of Harry Hermione and Teddy. Harry hand his arm around Hermione as Hermione held little Teddy… It took her a second to realize why it looked so familiar… they were standing in the exact same position as the picture next to it, James with his arm around Lily, holding Harry…

"I figured that it was about time pictures of us went up here…"

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. She had realized that this room was filled with all the people he had ever loved in his life… and she was honored to be apart of it. "I love you, Harry."

Harry looked down at her, and slowly pulled her arms from around his neck, letting them fall to her sides. She was confused at first until he pulled a small box from his pocket and went down on one knee. "Hermione, I love you more than anything in this world… and I don't think I could ever survive saying good-bye to you… so will you marry me?"

He opened the box and inside was a beautiful yet simple emerald atop a white gold band. She took the ring from him and slipped it on to her finger. Then she dropped down to her knees, so that she was face to face with him and whispered, "Yes," before kissing him.

Harry was knocked slightly unbalanced by her kiss and they ended up on the ground. Hermione on top of him, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So I'm thinking one more chapter, or maybe a wedding chapter and an epilogue, or I might put them into one chapter… but that is going to be it. So I hope you enjoy the final chapters, thank you to all my reviewers, and don't forget to click that little review button at the bottom and tell me what a wonderful/horrible person/writer I am… thanx


	5. Beautiful Reality

**This chapter is dedicated too all of my loyal reviewers who have stuck with this story even though it has taken me a lot longer to write it as we all would have liked. This is the second to last chapter, as in the last one will be short and considered an epolouge. **

_**Also I would like to point out that I made this chapter significatly longer, and the reason behind that would be one reviewer by the name of Edmond O'Donald, who reminded me just how much emotion there would be between Hermione and Harry after everything that they had been in. I know its still short for you Edmond but I hope you enjoy it other wise. **_

_**Thank you and good night. **_

_**Chrys**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_He opened the box and inside was a beautiful yet simple emerald atop a white gold band. She took the ring from him and slipped it on to her finger. Then she dropped down to her knees, so that she was face to face with him and whispered, "Yes," before kissing him. _

Harry was knocked slightly unbalanced by her kiss and they ended up on the ground. Hermione on top of him, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

Harry pulled her closer to him pressing every inch of her body against his. He opened his legs slightly letting her slip between them so that she was cradled in against him instead of simply lying on top of him. His hands held her waist as hers were splayed on his chest. Hermione was content to just be in his arms kissing him, she didn't care if they were on a bed, in the kitchen… they could have been in the middle of the park, and as long his body was pressed against hers she was happy. She was kissing his jaw when she encountered a wet salty taste, looking up she saw that Harry had tears in his eyes. (A/N manly tears people… manly tears)

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, stroking her hand down the side of his face slowly, brushing the tears away.

"Nothings wrong…" he sat up then, and pulled her closer apperating down to their bedroom, and moving until his back was pressed against the head board and she was still in his arms between his legs. "I don't even know why I'm crying… god I'm such a sissy…"

"You Harry Potter are the last person on this earth anyone would call a sissy…" she stroked his face lovingly, giving him a small smile encouraging him to tell her why he was crying.

"You've always been there Hermione… you almost died for me… on more occasions than I can count… there is no one in this whole world that can compare to you… I guess I've just been dreaming of this for so long that when you said 'yes'… I just couldn't keep it in. There is no way I would be sitting here today with out you… devils snare would have killed me in our first year… if not Quirril before that…" he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes… every pent up emotion draining out of his body as he told her everything, "I can honestly say that I loved you on some level since our first year. And no matter who else I liked… they were nothing compared to you. I just didn't see what was in front of my face until you, me, and Ron left the burrow last year. When he walked out and you cried all the time… I always wondered if you would cry like that if I left… or that if you wished it had been me that had left and not him… I felt like such a selfish bastard… after a few days I wanted Ron back just so you would stop crying…"

Hermione had tears in her eyes by now… tears for how long they had wanted each other, tears for all the missed moments and the choices they had made that had made them turn to others for comfort.

"I think at the end I stopped fighting the war for revenge for my parents and for Sirius… I wanted it to be over so that you would be safe… even if you wouldn't be with me… I just wanted you safe and happy. I love you Hermione… I always will. Don't ever doubt for a single second that every piece of my heart is filled with love for you. I would step in front of the killing curse with out a moments hesitation if it meant that you would have a chance to live…" More tears were streaming down his face as he said these last words and she knew it was because of how they reminded him of his own parents. He now knew exactly what his father had felt when he faced Voldemort without a wand that cold October night, he knew that the only thing running through his father's head had been the hope that after he died Lily and Harry might get to safety.

She kissed him then. It was a sweet, loving, caring kiss that told him that she felt the exact same way. She framed his face in her hands as she gently broke the kiss, when he opened his beautiful green eyes she said, "Don't ever doubt for a single second," she started steeling his words, "That you mean more to me than anything else. And that I will always love you." She kissed him again, her slow soft caresses turning slowly into to needy passionate ones.

He slipped down until he was lying on his back, keeping her between his legs as he kissed him, holding on to her tightly… never planing to let go.

Hermione's hands slid down his body, undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders so that it was bunched behind him. Running her hands over his impressive chest, her fingertips grazing his hardened nipples. Finger nails tracing his abs as she slowly moved her hands lower. She broke their kiss, trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, then to his chest, nipping at his collarbone, causing him to whimper in delight. He watched her, his eyes radiating love for her as she slipped her hand down to his pants and undid the button and zipper, pulling them along with his boxers off.

She was kissing his stomach, nipping at his flesh, then soothing the spot over with a few small licks and a kiss before moving to another spot farther down his body. Her hand wrapped around his cock and she stroked him slowly, using just the right amount of pressure, knowing what he liked. She was nibbling on his hipbone when his hands came up to pull her back up to him but she stopped him.

"Uh huh… you are mine for the taking… right now is about you." Even as she said this he was trying to pull her up so she used the hand that wasn't already occupied and pulled her wand out of her pocket and made his arms stick to the bed beside him. She lied her wand on the table next to the bed, and removed her hand from him.

She moved up on to her knees, catching his eyes as she slowly pealed her shirt from her body, revealing what in his opinion was the most perfect set of breasts in the history of the world. "You are so damn beautiful Hermione…"

She gave him a sexy grin as she undid her bra, and tossing it over with her shirt. She undid her pants and pulled them off till all she was dressed in was the tiniest red g-strings he had ever seen in his life. He was drooling… ok maybe not drooling per say, but close enough. She was a queen just like that of the woman, who held her name before her, and all she had to do was touch him, and he would die a happy man.

She did much more than that. Her lips kissed up his inner thighs till she found his cock. She ran her tongue up the side of him, causing him to shiver in need. He had been rock hard just at the sight of her clad in only the g-string… now he was going to explode. They say that there is nothing better than having sex with the person you love… he had to admit they were right. Just the sight of her had him hard and wanting more.

She slipped her mouth over the head of him and took him in deep, causing him to moan and completely forget his train of thought. She was so good at every thing she did to him. Her tongue caressing his cock as she sucked him deeper into her mouth until he could feel the back of her throat.

"Hermione…" he groaned, begging…

She slowly slipped her mouth off of him, letting her tongue run up the underside of his throbbing cock. She gave his head a lick, tasting his pre-cum, then slowly moved up his body, crawling over him like a tiger would its prey. She nibbled up his chest as she crawled up him, giving his nipples a soft lick, sucking and kissing on the tender flesh of his neck, biting his ear gently.

"Please Hermione… I need you…" he was straining against the invisible bonds that held his hands in place, she had made sure that while she climbed up him his cock grazed over her breasts and her tight stomach, he wanted… no needed to be inside of her. If he felt at home at no other place, he would always find home inside of her.

Hermione kissed him on the lips sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting down just enough. Suddenly the bonds on his hands were lifted and they immediately went to her waist, pulling her g-string from her body so that it would be in the way no longer. Once it was gone he tried flipping them over, but her legs were firmly planted on either side of his waist.

"No… like this… I want to ride you Harry…" as she said this she slipped her wet core over him, letting him feel just how wet she was for him.

With out thinking he thrust up into her, causing both of them to gasp and moan. Neither of them stopped making sounds of appreciation as she rotated her hips, pulling up till he was just barely inside of her, then letting her hips drop till their bodies met, hipbone to hipbone, his cock completely sheathed inside her perfection.

She picked up speed, riding him faster and harder. One of his hands held on to her butt pressing her closer as the other played with her magnificent breasts. His actions made her moan and move faster, until they were both breathing hard and fast, both so close to cumming. His lips were against her neck, kissing and sucking, giving her a hickey to mark her as his, but also causing added pleasure to shoot from his lips down to her core.

Hermione rocked her hips harder pressing them closer, riding him faster, and Harry thrust up into her with the same fervor. His hand slipped between then and played with that tiny nub of nerve endings causing her entire body to go ridged as she was swept up into the most mind-blowing, star-seeing, can't-move-for-a-week-afterwards, orgasm, and succeeded in pulling Harry along for the ride.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I want to get married soon…" Harry said to her approximately 30 minutes later. After they had calmed down they had laid there simply basking in each others presence letting their minds fill with questions and thoughts…

"Me to… Mrs. Hermione Potter has such a great ring to it…"

Harry made a mock look of surprise; "I knew it… you just said yes for my name…"

"Yep that's it, cause you know I'm not already famous enough, with all my war medals and praise for being the smartest witch of my age… nope not nearly enough for me, need to be married to the boy-who-lived… after that I think I'll become the next Minister of Magic, and set all the house elf's free…"

Both of them burst out in laughter after she said that the bed was shaking.

"But really… I want to marry you as soon as possible… small wedding, just the people really close, you in a pretty white dress…" Harry said dreamily.

She smiled at him, snuggling closer to his side and laying her head on his shoulder, "I was thinking… what about a wedding at Hogwarts? A week or two after school gets out, we could have a beautiful wedding out by the lake." 

Harry grinned down at her, "You read minds… I think that's a perfect idea."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The wedding ended up being a lot larger than either of them had planed… but then again with being two out of the three main people who saved the wizarding world, marrying each other… it was quite a big event. Any and all of the Hogwarts staff that had survived was there, they had stayed behind after the students left and helped Harry and Hermione with the arrangements, helping cleaning out the dormitories so that guests could come in the night before and have a place to sleep.

Then there were all the Weaslys, even Ginny and Ron, after Hermione had reminded Harry that if those two hadn't found other people, they might not be together at all. After thinking about this for a few days Harry had flooed over to the Weaslys house and hand delivered invitations, and had talked to Ginny, telling her that he forgave her. He realized that Ginny wasn't a horrible person… she had simply fell in love with someone else and didn't know how to tell the savior of the world that it wasn't him.

Hermione had sent the invitation to Ron who upon reading the invitation had apperated directly to their front porch to congratulate them both in person. He wasn't mad, as some might believe but truly happy that they had each found love in each other.

Ron of course stood at Harry's side as his best man.

After that was the entire D.A. as well as any Order members who could come, and Andromada who sat in the front row on next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly holding Teddy. Hermione's mother sat on the other side of the isle, watching as her soon to be son in law stood there in the warm summer sun waiting for his bride to start down the isle.

Some members of the new Ministry, (as in the ministry after the fall of Voldy… cause all those evil people would need to be replaced…) had some how gotten in and were siting in the back, not that Harry really minded, as long as they didn't interrupt this day.

Luna's father sat in the front row next to Hermione's mom with his camera. He had been the only reporter that they had let in, partially because Luna was Hermione's made of honor, and partially because it was better him than Rita Seeker.

All the thoughts about everyone there left Harry's mind the second that Hermione started down the isle with her father at her side. She was breathtaking, her dress a simple white gown looking like it had been plucked strait out of Greek mythology, having only one shoulder strap and wrapping around her body till it stopped at the top of her knees. Her feet clad in golden heals that had straps that weaved around her ankles, and her hair was done up with beautiful white and yellow flowers. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think… his dreams had turned to reality and all he could do was stare at the beautiful reality in front of him.

She kissed her father softly on the cheek, letting him sit down and wrap an arm around her already crying mother, before she turned to Harry, placing her hands in his and staring into his eyes._ I love this man with all my heart…_she thought, which in turn brought an even brighter smile to her lips.

They both turned to Percy, whose work for the Ministry had given him the ability to perform weddings. They listened to his words and said their "I Do's" when asked. When Hermione had finished slipping the platinum band over Harry's finger, their fingers entwined and kissed, not even waiting for Percy to tell them to. When they did everyone rose to their feet and applauded causing Percy to look down and smile softly saying so that only the four people close enough could hear, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride…"

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he gently broke the kiss, and having the same smile come from her lips caused his heart to swell with joy and happiness. He offered her his arm and she took it with out falter or question, and they took two steps forward and stood still as Percy rose is voice so everyone could hear him.

"May I present to you, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Hermione turned her head and looked up at him, tears of pure bliss slowly cascading down her cheeks as they smiled at their inside joke. "See… I told you, all for your name."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he said laughing. He led her down the isle, allowing all the people to pat him on the back or give Hermione a friendly hand on her shoulder, and they proceeded to the Great Hall where the reception would take place.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They spent 20 minutes talking to their guests, Harry's hand wrapped possessively around Hermione's waist, his other hand linked to hers as she stood just slightly in front of him. They received hugs and kisses on the cheek from their closest friends and family, before sitting down to their first meal as man and wife.

A little while later, when the eating had dwindled down, Ron stood up, bringing his knife to his glass lightly to get everyone's attention. "Before we let these two dance their lives away as man and wife… I would just like to say a few things…" small laughs came from the crowd and Ron looked down at his two best friends before continuing, "These two people are the two of the most beautiful people I know, not only on the outside, but also on the inside. Both have enough brains to give the world a run for their money, and enough love and caring in their hearts not to." Again another few laughs mostly from the rest of the Weaslys and Luna, "and I honestly cannot think of another person that would suit either one of them better than they suit each other." A small tear slipped out of both Hermione's and Luna's eyes as he said this, Harry simply turned and smiled at his bride. "From year one we've been here in this castle together, and through every horror imaginable, we have found so many happy joy filled moments, that for me to recount them to everyone here, would take another life time. So instead I will simply say to you two, the two people who mean the most to me in this world, and who have become part of my already huge family, that I am so happy that you found each other, and I wish you all the joy in the world."

Needless to say that every girl in the room was dabbing their eyes at the beautiful speech, and also caused those who knew him well to wonder who had written his speech for him. (lol… yes I know the speech is pretty ooc, but it was just so cute… and its my story so Ron can be as out of character as I want him to be… anyway)

Magical music began and Harry stood up offering his hand to the love of his life, "Dance with me?"

Hermione smiled and placed her hand in his allowing him to help her to her feet, "Always and forever…"

He grinned as he brought her to the dance floor and they wrapped themselves around each other, paying more attention to the other person than to the music itself. Soon enough everyone else was up and dancing around them.

"You know I really like the sound of that…" Harry said a few minutes later, his breath whispering into her ear, because they were so close.

"The sound of what?" she asked slightly confused.

"Always and forever… I love the sound of that…"

She kissed him softly before replying, "Me to Harry, me to…"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

R and R… it makes the world go round… R and R… it makes the world go round… R and R….you get the picture…


	6. As long as I'm with you

OK here we go, shortest chapter in the history of my writing… this is all there is left to say. Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers, I'm very glad that you all enjoyed this. Please check out my other stories, I'm just finishing up on Muggle Protection Agency, and I already have another few stories on the story board. Please check them out and again thank you for supporting me all the way.

**Love  
Chrys**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry stepped through the door and closed it quietly looking around to see if he could see his wife… He had just returned from dropping Teddy off at his grandmother's house. Over the past year, since marrying Hermione he had come to terms with… well with everything. He no longer had a problem with taking Teddy back to Andromada's house, or with saying "bye" in general. Harry smiled slightly to himself when he realized this; _she has changed me so much…_

Harry hung up his coat and took out a small rectangular box, and slipped it into his pants pocket. He took the stairs two at a time, deciding to check the other rooms. When he reached the door outside of the Library he paused for a second. On the right of the door was a picture taken at Harry and Hermione's wedding, Harry and Hermione standing as close as possible together, Ron and Luna on both sides of them. On the left wall was the picture of James and Lily's wedding, with Sirius standing beside them. Just as he always did before he entered the library he touched both picture frames and smiled.

She wasn't in the library he found. Nor was she in the study, in Teddy's room or in their bedroom. He figured that she probably went out to get them some dinner and would be home soon when he heard a sound from above. With a puzzled look on his face he went over to the trap door and found it open.

Harry climbed the stairs quietly, wanting not to disturb her in any way. He looked around and found the room the same as always. Pictures of everyone he cared about, with an entire wall dedicated to His and Hermione's life together. He smiled over at the crib that had once belonged to him. When they found it in the wreckage at Godric's Hollow, he had fixed it up and used it for teddy when he had needed it.

But the sight that brought the most joy was Hermione, standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

He had been completely silent, and Hermione had failed to notice that there was anyone up in the attic with her. She stood there in comfortable jeans, and a long sleeved purple shirt, and was wrapped in a blanket that Mrs. Weasly had given them as a wedding gift. She was staring into the Mirror of Erised and smiling.

Harry moved behind her and encircled her in his arms, pulling her back against his chest and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Hi there…" Hermione said softly, letting her hands cover his around her waist, as she brushed her face against his.

"Hello beautiful, how are you?" He asked, kissing her neck slowly and sweetly.

"Perfect, now that I have you wrapped around me." She said back, a soft smile lifting her lips.

Harry stopped kissing her and looked into the Mirror. They stood like that; staring into the mirror for a while, each occupied in their own thoughts and what they saw there. Hermione's fingers stroked slowly over Harry's hands with out even realizing she was doing it. They were so natural, so right for each other, just being this close made them both feel whole.

Hermione broke the silence first, "Harry… when you first looked into this mirror what did you see?"

"The very first time… My parents, my aunts and uncles… that's all I wanted in the world…my family." Harry paused for a second, waiting for Hermione to say something but when she didn't he asked a question that had been burning in him for quite a while.

"'Mione… What do you see when you look into it?"

Hermione paused for a moment before turning in his arms, "I see us… just the way we are."

"Me to love… me too." He kissed her then, a soft, gentle, loving kiss, reminding her in every way that she had made the right choice.

"I guess that makes us the happiest people on earth," she whispered a few minutes later, completely ignoring the mirror. It would show her nothing more than Harry.

"Did you ever have a doubt in your mind about that?" he asked.

"Not as long as I'm with you…"

**The End…**

**Don't cry… I can't deal with tears… reviews I like, not tears…. **


End file.
